Written In Blood
by PrisonerPadfoot
Summary: A collection of small drabbles and one-shots featuring the cast of Hellsing. NEWEST: Human food just gives you indigestion.
1. Hunter and Huntress, Kaspar and Zamiel

**Originally posted to LJ May 20th, 2010.**

* * *

They were right in her sights, those two limey brats that had been causing so much trouble. The girl was walking slightly behind the boy, and if she calculated just right she could kill both of them in a single shot. She aimed for the back of the girl's head, just to the left of her right ear…

And she was gone.

Rip lowered the barrel of her musket and found the boy was walking alone.

"Impossible!" she said under her breath.

"Sneaky girl, aren't you?"

Rip spun around at the voice in her ear and only managed to catch of glimpse of white gloves and red eyes before she was punched in the face. She went down hard, her head connecting with the tiled floor. She saw spots for a moment and heard footsteps coming toward her. She would not, could not die like this.

She scrambled to retrieve her gun, swinging the long barrel up just as a boot planted itself squarely on her chest. She pointed her gun at the girl's chest and pulled the trigger.

The girl did not fall. In fact, she smiled. Even with blood pouring from her chest, she smiled.

The girl stomped down on Rip, knocking the wind out of her. Rip gagged as she was taken by the throat, and when she opened her eyes it was not the face of a young girl she was looking into. She was staring into the smiling eyes of a madman. In his eyes she saw thousands of souls writhing, and in her head she could hear the screams.

"Monster!" she yelled as fear gripped her, and he laughed as punched her again.

She screamed and he threw her like a rag doll across the hall. She heard his footsteps coming closer, and closer, and her last thought before she lost consciousness was of him putting a bullet in her head with her own musket.

* * *

His eyes were a window into the depths of insanity, an abyss that she thought she would never again be forced to look into. He was a ghost from fifty years past, a bad memory, a nightmare. He was Zamiel come to drag Kaspar to Hell, the black huntsman who killed and devoured with a smile on his face, the only being that could catch the magic bullet.

"Why…." she choked, and Alucard's hold on her throat loosened ever so slightly. "Why did you let me live?"

He smirked, and she could see it so much more clearly now with her vampire's eyes. How many lives were there inside of him? She couldn't even begin to imagine the chaos of his mind, all of those familiar souls trapped together in the darkness within him as slaves to his will. But she knew this would not be like the last time they met. This time she would know firsthand just how deeply his madness went.

"Hunting the huntress is just too much fun. I'm almost sorry I won't have a chance to do it a third time," he said and twisted her musket, driving it deeper into her chest. It was the same spot were she had shot him over fifty years ago. "I have my orders, Rip Van Winkle."

The barrel ripped through her body and the metal hull behind her, pinning her to it. She coughed up a fountain of blood, and Alucard licked some of it from her lips before sinking his teeth into her throat.

There was pain, but there was also a sense of losing herself. She tried to resist, to pull herself up and out of the darkness that was creeping in, but her will was no match for his. Her soul was dragged down into the pit of madness with the rest of them.


	2. New Form

**Originally posted to LJ on May 18th, 2010.  
**

* * *

He had somehow managed to decapitate the Captain with his wires, but Walter doubted that a simple beheading would be enough for the monster to stay dead. At the moment he didn't really care. After the Captain lost his head another squad of bloody Nazis had burst into the room. He had managed to slice a few of them apart before taking a bullet to the shoulder.

Now as he lay bleeding against the wall, a hail of gunfire illuminated the room. The rest of the reinforcements fell dead at the feet of a mere adolescent girl. Or what looked like an innocent young girl, anyway. The insane grin plastered across the vampire's face was anything but innocent. Walter smirked as Alucard crushed a Nazi skull beneath his dainty boot.

Walter had to wonder why the vampire had chosen this particular form to embark on this mission with. Was it to mock the Major and the war itself? He had once called war a child's game. Or was it simply a whim? Walter had no doubt that the vampire was a bit touched in the head to begin with. Or perhaps…A willful young man outdone by a delicate-looking girl. Walter also didn't put it past Alucard to tease him so.

"Why're you fooling around?" Walter asked. He used the wall as a crutch to help him get to his feet. "Where's your form?"

"The form I take has no meaning," Alucard smirked, " But really, it's fun to see you squirm, Angel of Death Walter."

Walter's eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly hardened his expression. He wasn't having the vampire see any weakness in him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, vampire?" Walter snapped.

"You know what I'm talking about," Alucard said. He slung his gun over his shoulder and started walking away through Millennium blood, swaggering slightly. "I can read your every thought."

Walter's cigarette fell from his lips, extinguishing in a puddle of the Captain's blood.


	3. Humanity

**Originally posted to LJ on May 18th, 2010.  
**

* * *

He could hear her up in the dining hall even from his seat all the way down in the basements. The slight clink of silverware against china, then a small swallow followed by a loud gagging. This cycle of noises continued for some time until finally silverware clattered down against the wooden table and the inhuman diner fell into a fit of coughing and retching. It was true that he had met a number of vampires before that were averse of drinking blood, but none were quite as willful in the matter as the police girl. Alucard couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it, especially when she insisted on choking down human food.

He phased through walls and ghosted up through ceilings until he materialized through the floor of the dining hall, coming to loom silently behind Seras' chair. It wasn't until he leaned over her shoulder slightly that she noticed him.

"M-Master?" she stuttered, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Did I scare you, police girl?" he chuckled.

"You'd scare anyone creeping up through the floor like that," she deadpanned.

"Why won't you drink?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. Nothing in her head was a secret to him. She turned away from him, staring into the depths of her soup.

"Well, I…"

"You're afraid that if you drink you'll lose whatever piece of humanity you have left," he answered for her. She stared at him with widened eyes.

"Ridiculous," he said, and her face fell. "You lost all humanity the moment you made the decision to let me drink from you. You can never go back, police girl. You can only go forward from here. You will drink. "

He turned his back on her, and she watched him go in silence. He stopped as he reached the door. "Human food will only give you indigestion," he laughed, and phased the door and out of sight.


End file.
